In digital broadcasting, an accumulation-type broadcast has been proposed recently in which a content broadcasted by using radio frequencies is accumulated in a reception device, and the accumulated content is viewed by a user. In the accumulation-type broadcast, a user does not need to view a content at the same time as the content is received and is able to view the content anytime the user desires.
To accumulate a content, a user reserves accumulation of the content by operating the reception device. Broadcast information of the content (such as an identifier, a broadcast time and the like of the content) required for a reservation is broadcasted before the content is broadcasted. For example, broadcast information of a content is broadcasted in a format prescribed in “3.2.4.2 ProgramLocation” in “CODING, TRANSMISSION AND STORAGE SPECIFICATION FOR BROADCASTING SYSTEM BASED ON HOME SERVERS, ARIB STD-B38, version 2.0, (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses, Apr. 26, 2010, revised to version 2.0)”.
The reception device having received the broadcast information of the content displays broadcast schedule information of the content on a screen on the basis of the broadcast information. The user views the broadcast schedule information to make an accumulation reservation of the content.
In the meantime, in the accumulation-type broadcast, in a case where a user makes an accumulation reservation of a plurality of contents to be broadcasted in different broadcast channels, there is a possibility that broadcast times of these contents overlap with each other. In a case where the broadcast times overlap with each other, these contents are not allowed to be accumulated due to constraints of hardware of a reception device in some cases. For example, in a case where only one tuner is mounted on a reception device, the reception device, while receiving a certain content, is not able to receive another content, and thus not able to accumulate all the contents.
Therefore, Patent Literature 1 discloses a content reception/recording device for deciding, in a case where transmission times of a plurality of contents overlap with each other, priority of accumulation and accumulating the contents according to the priority. In the device, the priority is decided according to remaining numbers of transmission opportunities of the contents, size of an amount of data which has not been accumulated of the contents, time required for accumulating data which has not been accumulated of the contents, accumulation completion time of the contents, and a type or a channel which is highly likely to be viewed by a user.